memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Café des Artistes
The Café des Artistes was a small restaurant in Paris, France on Earth, which offered an excellent view on the five-hundred-year-old Eiffel Tower. It was located near the office of the President of the United Federation of Planets. In 2342, Jean-Luc Picard had a rendezvous with Jenice Manheim at the Café des Artistes. However, Picard failed to meet Jenice who later married Paul Manheim. In order to prepare himself for meeting Jenice again, Picard visited a holographic recreation of this café in 2364. ( ) The simulation was also available aboard the in 2373. ( ) People * Café des Artistes holograms Menu Le menu :The menu Croissants D'ilithium Avec le frommage creme et les tomats fraiche :Dilithium croissants - With cream cheese and fresh tomatoes Tribbles dans les Blankettes Trois petit jeune tribbles saute avec les beurre chaud serve dans les pains tubulaire :Tribbles in a Blanket - three small young tribbles sauteed with hot butter served in a wrapped bread Targ Klingon a la Mode Un petite targ fait avec glace vanilla serve sur un plat de jour et poisson. Serve avec les bynar frittes et parslais. :Klingon Targ with Ice Cream - A small targ with vanilla ice cream, served with the dish of the day and fish. Served with bynar fries and flakes. Cheveaux avec Sauce Brun Une piece grande de cheveaux de trente-huit ans fait avec un sauce brilliante et brun, avec un plat petit de pierre. :Horse served with brown sauce - A large piece of horse of 38 years old, made with a wonderful brown sauce, on a small stone dish. Jean Cougar Mellencamp Le flancs d'un cougar capture par dix aquanautes avec cafe fraiche. Serve sans le fleures violete ou le bateaux jaune. :Jean Cougar Mellencamp - Flank of cougar, captured by ten aquanauts, with coffee fraiche. Served without the purple flowers or the yellow boat. Les Desserts Formidable L'antimatter flambe Possesse le gateaux et le mange aussi Le terrapin surprise :Wonderful Desserts - antimatter flambé - Have your cake and eat it too - surprise terrapin. Le management reserve le droit a expulse le personnes qui ne comprend pas ce menu. Si vous require le prix, vous n'affordez pas a mange dans cette restaurant. Ne pas de chemise, ne pas de service. Cinquant million Français n'es pas wrong. Gauling, isn't it? :The management reserves the right to remove any persons who do not understand this menu. If you need to ask the price, you cannot afford to eat in this restaurant. No shirt, no service. Fifty million French aren't wrong. (In English): Gauling, isn't it? Background The menu was seen on screen, but was not readable. It was later reproduced in Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission on page 67. Featuring appallingly-spelled French (for example the translation for "Have your cake and eat it too" is literal to the point of making little sense in French) and a number of highly peculiar items, the menu is another example of the art department displaying in-jokes. The last line misspells "Galling" as a reference to , an ancient region roughly corresponding to, and associated with, modern France. External link * cs:Café des Artistes de:Café des Artistes fr:Café des Artistes nl:Café des Artistes Category:Earth establishments Category:Restaurants Category:Holographic programs